


Reality Bites

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Multi, Other, Paraphilias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de Drabbles Originales e Historias Cortas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan las naranjas. Y los tatuajes.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

En esta habitación que huele a frutas, sudor y sexo, Ikkei está pelando una naranja. Lo hace despacio, utilizando la navaja que le regaló su tío Yamamoto el año pasado.

 

El mango de madera parece pequeño en comparación a las grandes manos de Ikkei, pero se maneja bien con ella. La mueve con soltura, como su tío. Un tipo grande y sonriente, con el cabello lustroso peinado hacia atrás y grandes patillas. Tiene varios dientes de plata y un tatuaje grande y sinuoso en el brazo derecho. Es un hombre oscuro, como su tatuaje. Cuando hace calor y el sudor resbala por su piel, las líneas del tatuaje parecen desdibujarse. A veces me parece que cientos de hormigas serpentean sobre él, moviéndose y recomponiendo las formas. Una y otra vez. Me resulta hipnótico mirarlo.

 

Como a Ikkei no le gustaba que mirase tanto aquel tatuaje, él también se hizo uno. Al principio no me gustaba, me molestaba que lo tuviera, me fastidiaba que hubiese esa marca permanente en su piel y que, por el contrario, las marcas de mis mordeduras desapareciesen en poco tiempo. Si yo no le podía dejar una marca duradera, el tatuaje tampoco podía. Algunas veces me imaginaba que le mordía tan fuerte que podía arrancarle la piel…

 

Luego me explicó que se lo había hecho por mí, para que dejase de mirar el de Yamamoto, y dejó de resultarme molesta su presencia. Ahora me fascina mirarlo, lamerlo, tocarlo con los dedos y recorrer sus contornos lentamente. A veces le muerdo, pero procuro no hacerlo fuerte, y entonces él se ríe y me llama raro, y yo le contesto que los dos somos unos raros.

 

En esta habitación que huele a frutas, mis muñecas arden bajo la tela que las aprisiona. Ikkei ha pelado la naranja y apoya uno de los gajos en mis labios, esperando que los abra y me lo coma.

 

No puedo evitar morderle los dedos y, mientras nos reímos, siento que podríamos arder hasta que no quedase nada de nosotros.

 

Hasta convertirnos en cenizas.


End file.
